Story of Dan
by JustMadeUpaName
Summary: A boy is dragged into the world of Minecraftia by The daughter of Herobrine herself to play a... Game? What will happen to Dan? while he die? while he get back home in one peace? Contains Mob talker Mod rated M for violence, gore, fighting and everyone's favorite LEMONS! IF it gets far enough. First summary don't kill me pleas :D


**Story of Dan**

**Chapter 0: It begins**

**Third's P.O.V**

It was a normal day in a normal house was a boy. Just a young boy at that was maybe about 10 or 12 with nothing really to set himself apart from others in a crowd. We see this boy playing on a computer seemingly playing a game. A rather strange game filled with cubes as far as the eye could see, even the inhabitants of this game made of different variations of cubes themselves this game was called _Minecraft_. It seemed like a peaceful game however the boy seemed angered at the game. "WHY WON'T THIS BLOCK BREAK" he screamed angrily and his monitor. He seemed to be continuously clicking his mouse rapidly while aiming at a block of what seemed to be dirt. Frustrated with his failure to actually hold down the mouse button instead of continuously pressing the button he wandered into what seemed to look like a clearing in a forest where flowers were strewn about. Oblivious to the fact that the sun was about to set and mobs had started spawning.

Yet something off in this clearing for the boy could see other people in this clearing. Sneaking up behind an oak tree to get a closer look the boy was shocked to see that these people were children, and not just that they weren't made out of cubes but looked like any person would look like in the real world. Unbeknown to the young boy one of the children had snuck up behind him a young girl with brown hair and glowing white eyes. Smirking to herself the young girl jumps on what she seems to think is an adults back (captain obvious here to tell you that the boy is controlling Steve who is who the girl thinks she is sneaking up on.). With a jump the boy jumps out of his chair and through the boys head phones he hears a young feminine "Huh?" Slowly turning around (as Steve) he see's the little girl a gives a confused stare. Recovering from her confusion the girl quickly grins and reach's out at Steve. Then suddenly through the boys monitor turns white and out comes an arm identical to the girl's. Suddenly the arm reach's out and grabs the boy. With a small yelp the boy is pulled into his monitor like being pulled through a portal.

To his surprise the boy was pulled into the world of_ Minecraft_. Stumbling as he was finished being pulled through the screen the boy falls on his stomach letting out an "oof". Looking up the boy see's the girl with the white glowing eyes giggling like a 10 year old. She extends her hand and says "Welcome to Minecraftia I'm Sherri and your going to join us in our games tonight" "D-Dan" replies the boy still in shock from taking in all this information. Grabbing the Sherri's hand Dan pulls himself up and says "But I don't want to play" "Can you just send me back home?" he asks. Immediately the girl replies "Only if you play with all of us and win in one of our games" reluctantly the boy Agrees "Fine but you have to pinkie promise me". "Deal" replies Sherri quickly grabbing his hand and interlocking each others pinkies. "Come on let me introduce you to every one" still holding on to Dan's hand Sherri drags Dan from his hiding spot to meet everyone. "You know Dan you kind of accepted this pretty easily" "I thought you would have least freaked out after me pulling you into this world and all" says Sherri with a smug look on her face" Well unlike most people I easily adapt to new situations quickly despite my age" "How old are you then?" asks Sherri curiously"11" replies Dan. Suddenly stopping Sherri looks at Dan and says "Hope your ready to meet everyone" "Ready as I'll ever be" replies Dan. " Wait drink this" says Sherri as she pulls a teal looking potion from seemingly out of nowhere" what is this?" asks Dan curiously" Just drink it I'll tell you later" replies Sherri with an annoyed tone. Without further questioning the girl Dan drinks the potion witch oddly tastes like _Voltage Mountain Dew._ "There all set" says Sherri.

After a short introduction Dan had been introduced He quickly remembered all his new 'friends' as Sherri had called them. There was Andr who appeared to be a shy girl. Cupa who seemed extremely energetic, friendly and the giver of spine crushing hugs. Lone who seemed to keep to herself. Frosty who was just as friendly as Cupa minus the spine crushing hugs. Rot who didn't seem to like Dan at all. Rosa who was maybe a little more shy then Andr. Yurie who seemed like an extremely pround girl and seemed to carry a bow with her without any arrows. Silk who seemed to like to scare people because she had snuck up on Dan from a tree. And Silk's sister Widow who seemed like a slightly smaller version of Silk herself. Soon the Gang decided to play hide and go seek with Dan as the seeker ( poor guy has no idea what he got himself into) after finishing counting to a minute Dan set out to find his companions and earn his trip home.

After about an hour of searching Dan had come across a mountain Biome still in the middle of the night without a torch and oddly enough without any mobs attacking him. Just as he was about to turn around from a dead end Dan hears something unusual ***Groans*** Wondering innocently what it could be Dan turns the corner only to find about 5 Zombies waiting for the unfortunate boy***Groans*. **Alost immediately the boy is backed into a corner Not wanting to die Dan charges at one of the Zombies only to have another zombie latch out and cut Dan right in his left eye. Screaming in Agony Dan falls to the group his left eye now bleeding. Seeming to accept his immanent death Dan curls into a ball hopping for anything to show him mercy and spare him. The Zombies start wailing on the boy punching kicking and biting him. The pain was so intense Dan couldn't even scream out in pain anymore. Just as one of the zombies was about to give the killing blow a thunderous BOOM was heard in the area behind the zombies. Suddenly a Massive iron golem appears after the dust has settled Easily 10 stories high, wasting no time the golem immediately kill's 3 of the Zombie's instantly with a swipe of one of its massive arms, then wastes no time killing the remain two. Looking down the Golem reaches out and gently grabs the unconscious Dan like picking up and ant placing him on its shoulder's the golem strides towards the heart of the mountain biome were in lies a massive city protected by a huge wall made on none other then blocks of iron. In a deep rumbling voice yet soft as a whisper the Golem says to the boy still unconscious "Welcome to the Iron Kingdom" "Here you will be safe".

**Author notes:**

**For those of you wondering I didn't give a description of Dan at all because I have a plan for that **

**On another note **

**What will happen to Dan?**

**Who is The Massive Iron Golem?**

**Will the Game of hide and seek ever be finished?**

**Well you'll have to wait and find out :P **

**Review plox it's my first fic and I wanna know what I can improve Thnx for reading. **

**PEACE!**


End file.
